guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Justice
Justice is a major character in the Guilty Gear series and is one of it's main antagonists. Justice is a female Gear, the first "complete" Gear that was created by That Man. She was the instigator of the Crusades; a hundred year war against humans and Gears that is the foundation for the majority of the Guilty Gear story line. Justice was eventually defeated and destroyed by Sol Badguy. Story ''Background Justice is the first complete Gear and the only one with a free will. After her creation, she quickly began to realize that Gears like her are nothing more than disposable weapons to humans and she began to resent their race for dominating the earth. Given the power to control other Gears, she waged war against the Human Race, almost resulting in the genocide of all the Japanese people and their culture. She was eventually defeated and sealed in an interdimentional prison by the Sacred Order Of Holy Knights. She was freed by Testament in Guilty Gear, only to be defeated again by Sol Badguy. Before she died, she remembered a part of her past with Sol and That Man . ''Guilty Gear'' Story Mode states she's resurrected (or "unsealed") by Testament and sails off to destroy all the humans. She's defeated by Sol Badguy and finally hides to wait for humans to destroy themselves. However, this story can hardly be considered canon. When Sol finally destroys Justice she seems to regain her memories and her dying words are she wishes that "The three of them could talk one last time", referring to That Man as the third person. It is not known whether or not Sol actually knew that Justice was once his love Aria, but after defeating her and the truth is revealed, he vows revenge on That Man for everything he's done. ''Guilty Gear XX'' Justice's Story mode here is the story of how she fought the members of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights , including the former knight Sol Badguy. This story is narrated by That Man, recounting these events that have already taken place in history. Justice initially battles and defeats Kliff Undersn, Ky Kiske and even Sol Badguy. After his defeat, it is revealed that Sol is actually a Gear and Justice decides to try and take over his mind using her ability to control all other Gears, but she fails due to Sol being created before her (this mind control ability only worked on Gears that were created AFTER Justice). Using Justice's bewilderment to their advantage, Ky and the rest of the Order "sealed" Justice away, ending the 100 year war against the Gears. ''Guilty Gear XX Accent Core PLUS'' Justice's Story Mode here is a retelling of her resurrection by Testament in the original Guilty Gear, her last confrontation with Ky Kiske and Kliff, finally meeting her end at the hands of Sol Badguy. In Story Mode for all other characters, Justice appears as a regular opponent, but these are only copies created by Crow and used as guardians. Fighting Style Justice uses her innate powers as well as her armor's claws and appendages to deal out damage. She is considered to one of the series's most powerful characters, second only to Sol Badguy and That Man. Her only weakness is that her Overdrives are extremely hard to pull off, forcing inexperienced players to use nothing but regular attacks and special moves. Appearance in the Games In Guilty Gear, she is the game's final boss. In Guilty Gear X she is absent from the game, except in the Plus version, where she and Kliff are hidden characters unlocked via missions. In Guilty Gear X2 however, she is a secret character only unlocked by beating her on Level 230 in Survival Mode, accumulating ninety-six hours of normal gameplay, beating all sixty Story Paths, or complete forty of the game's missions in Mission Mode. Despite her inclusion in these games, her well-above-average attack power, reach, speed, and defense make her illegal in most formal tournaments. Musical References *Her name could also be a homage to Metallica album and song "...And Justice for All." Trivia * Due to mistranslations in the first Guilty Gear game, and the blue ischium between the character sprite's legs (see below), it was previously believed that Justice was male. This theory is proven false in GGXX^Core. * It is stated and confirmed in the Drama CD Side Black that she is Dizzy's biological mother. * It is heavily hinted that Justice was originally a human woman named Aria, Fredrick's (now Sol Badguy) former lover. It is not known whether or not she volunteered to become a Gear or was forced by That Man. Regardless, as a result, it is very likely that she lost all her memories of Fredrick and her former life, taking on the name of Justice. * Justice is the only character that can dash from one end of a stage to the other. * It is speculated that Justice is wearing a heavy armor as a shell and a woman is hiding underneath. Ggxx_cs_ju.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Ggxx_cs2_ju.jpg|Guilty Gear XX High-Resolution Justice_Portrait.png|Guilty Gear XX #reload Portrait 2 Ballju.gif|Venom's Justice Ball Guilty Gear XX Ggxxr_am_ju.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Arcade Mode ending Ggxxs_am_ju.png|Guilty Gear XX Slash Arcade Mode ending Ggxxs_mm_ju.png|Guilty Gear XX Slash Mission Mode ending Ggxxac_am_ju.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Arcade Mode ending Ggxxacplus_sm_ju1.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus Story Mode ending 1 Ggxxacplus_mm_01.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus Mission Mode ending Ggxxacplus_mm_06.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus Mission Mode ending Ggxxacp_sp_07.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus PSP Special |} Sprite Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Gears Category:Bosses Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Command Type Gears